Cupid shot me straight through my heart
by April-Showers82
Summary: Feelings change over a candle lit dinner between Jake and Bella. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


Jacob led Bella to the Taj. Bella had a death grip on Jacob's hand since she was blindfolded. She knew that her feelings for him were still there. But something else was taking hold, filling in the empty places.

As the pair moved forward Bella couldn't help but to see the symbolic meaning behind it. Bella knew that she needed to begin moving forward with her life. She was so tired and sick of not feeling anything real, no joy was found in her life except for when she was with Jacob. Upon reaching the entrance to the garage, Jacob pulled Bella to a halt directly in front of it's doors.

"Alright Bells, I am going to leave you here for just a second. Do you trust me?" Jacob asked hoping that all the time they've spent together had finally made a difference.

"You know that I do, Jake, but you know I hate surprises..." Bella said.

"I know, but I hope that you will like this," Jacob said with a grin.

Jacob let go of Bella's hands and slightly opening one door, he quietly slipped inside. Jacob went around flicking on lights here and there and checking to make sure that everything is in place. Jacob knew that he owed Quil and Embry his first born if things go the way he hoped. Ever since he became a wolf, Jacob felt as if things were slipping through his fingers. Yet, there is one constant in the whole craziness that is his new life and that was the small girl outside who held his heart. Jacob takes one more look around. Satisfied with it all, Jacob opens the door wider and pulls Bella in.

Jacob continue to walk Bella into her surprise, carefully navigating the floor lest Bella falls over her own feet. After a few moments Jacob came to a stop. Bella began to anticipate what he has in store for her. Just when the wait began to become a bit too long, Jacob removed the blindfold.

In front of Bella was a table set for two with a beautiful woven tablecloth and two covered plates. There is one solitary candle and a vase of wildflowers on the table. Bella felt as if Cupid shot her straight in her heart. Her feelings for Edward were slowly but surely fading away.

Jacob wanted to take Bella on a real date, but with his duties as Alpha and managing everything, there wasn't much time he was left with to woo the girl of his dreams and his wolf's heart. Hopefully, this date will break down her guard and let him in so that he could finally imprint on her.

Jacob pulled out her chair then seated himself. After blessing the food they began eating. A few minutes flew by while the might be lovers enjoyed their meal. Jacob thought that now would be good for some small talk.

"So, Bells, how are you enjoying this date?" Jacob asks.

"I love it actually. You've kept it simple and intimate, which I love. Thank you, Jake,"

"It's my pleasure. So in the spirit of first dates, what are your interests?"

"Well, I like long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners, and porn," Bella says with a straight face.

Jacob was nodding his head and had just took a sip of his soda when Bella finished her statement. He spewed his pop to the side, but some did land quite close to Bella's own pop and Bella couldn't hold it in much longer. Her laughter rang out loud and proud in the garage. She continued to laugh as Jacob choked out a cough and started to laugh with her.

Bella felt so free at that moment. She patiently waited for Jacob to straighten himself out. Once he gained control over himself, Jacob looked right into Bella's eyes. Jacob's world melted away to one point and that was the beautiful soul that he could see in her eyes. The axis to his world tilted to rotate in her direction. Jacob was elated that what he hoped to be true finally happened.

Bella's heart burst with joy at finally being completely healed without a scratch. She could finally feel all the love that Jacob had ever shown her. She felt that here, with this man, is where she's always belonged. But, Bella decided not to hate her past, but to give thanks for it instead because it led her to the love of her life.

"Please, tell me that you felt that too! I hope you felt my imprint, Honey" Jacob exclaimed in shocked awe and nervousness.

"I felt that too Jake. I just can't believe that it took me so long to finally let you in. I am completely over that jerk Edward and I am glad that he and his kind are finally gone. Thank you, Jake for not giving up on me and for loving me all this time. How about we take this date to your room and I can show you some moves that I learned from Cheyenne Silver," Bella said with a mischievous smirk and getting up out of her chair.

Jacob wasted no time getting up, almost knocking over the table and lit candle. He blew out the candle, picked Bella up bridal style and ran as if the hounds of Hell were after them. Jacob was glad that his father was called away for a few hours. He couldn't get to his room fast enough.

"Bells, Bells, Bells, the things I plan to do to you. You won't be able to walk straight after you get this Alpha..." Jake began.

"Jake, I'm home. Charlie's with me. We're going to watch the game," Billy says loudly. Then he whispers, "if you know what's best for you two, I suggest you hurry out of there before Charlie notices that Bella didn't greet him when he came in". With that Billy wheeled himself away chuckling at his and Charlie's timing. Neither one was ready to be grandfathers and it was fun shutting the new love birds down.

When the pair strategically left the room, they found themselves faced with both of their dads. Jacob and Bella knew that their time together would be even more limited and heavily monitored. Jacob and Bella looked at each other, grasped hands and went to face their fate together from that day on.


End file.
